Bound For Discovery
''Bound For Discovery ''is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang head to Italy, where Christopher Columbus's ship, the Santa Maria, is kept. But the ghost of Christopher Columbus appears on the ship kidnaps Daphne, and then sails away from the dock. Can the gang rescue Daphne and get the ship back to Italy before it's too late? Synopsis The gang head to Italy to see the Santa Maria ship, sailed by Christopher Columbus. The gang are in Dellia to see the ship. They head to the docks. At the docks, they meet a man named Red. He is mad about this ship, saying it should be in Spain. He walks off, leaving them. They head to the admission and ask for tickets. The woman behind the counter recognizes them and asks them if they are Mystery Inc. They reply yes, and she says she is Mrs. Castard. She needs help with the boat. Mrs. Castard tells them that the ghost of Christopher Columbus is haunting the boat. He has come back for his boat, she says. She also mentions that she hates the boat maintanece crew. Once the gang leaves, they meet a teenage boy called Trout Fisher. It is obvious he loves Daphne. He says he is a football player. When he asks her to be her boyfriend, she turns him down, and Trout goes off scowling. Fred decides that the gang will go inside at night so no one will be there with them. When the night arrives, they head inside. Luckily, no one is in there. Suddenly they hear the gate being closed, and they know they are locked inside. Then the ghost of Christopher Columbus appears, grabs Daphne, and leaves. Fred tries to tackle him, but he avoids it, only like a football player could. Velma finds no ''clues on the ground, even after narrowly searching through the entire area. Then Mrs. Castard calls them, and asks if they are all right. Then she hangs up. Fred says to split up. He and Velma will go to the lower level, and Shaggy and Scooby will go to the deck. Later, Fred and Velma will go to the upper level. Shaggy and Scooby head to the deck. As soon as they get there, the ship lurches. Shaggy runs to the side and sees the ship moving away from the dock, until it is a speck in the distance. Shaggy realizes the gang must get the boat back to Italy as well as solving the mystery. The ghost of Christopher Columbus comes out and Shaggy and Scooby hide. A lot of zombie workmen come out and obey the orders of Christopher, going about their jobs moaning. The zombies make the ship faster. Scooby and Shaggy disguise themselves as zombies and head around. They do not know how long they can keep this up. In the lower level, Fred and Velma are looking around. Nothing other than chocolate wrappers have been found. They hear voices in a room, but find it is just a tape recorder. Nothing out of the ordinary is found. Daphne comes into a room and says she escaped from Christopher. All three head up to the deck to see what Shaggy and Scooby have found. On the deck, Daphne almost walks into a whole mess of zombies, but Velma pulls her back. Fred hears whispers, and see Shaggy and Scooby motioning for them to come quickly. So they go very fast. Shaggy tells them what happened, and Fred decides to set a trap. The planning room is in a cabin. The trap will consist of a huge net, as in Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy, but Shaggy and Scooby will go out as zombies and lure them (and Christopher Columbus) to the end of the deck, run away, and then Fred and the girls will pull the net. The first part works out good, but one of the zombies catches Scooby's tail, but Fred and the girls have already pulled the net. Scooby finally escapes with Shaggy's help, and then another ghost comes out, but is tackled by Fred. The ghost(s) of Christopher Columbus are revealed to be Red and Trout Fisher, each for their own reasons. Red wanted to get the ship to Spain, and Trout wanted to get revenge for Daphne turning him down. The episode ends with the ship in Italy again. Cast and characters Villains *Ghost(s) of Christopher Columbus *Zombie workers Suspects Culprits Locations *Italy **Dellia ***Santa Maria ****Lower level ****Upper level ****Deck Notes/trivia *Trout Fisher is actually a job, but can also be a name. You can be a fisher for trouts-trout fisher-or your name can be Trout Fisher. Thus he hates it when people say that's his job. **The "trout fisher" thing could also be related to Bravo Dooby Doo, where Johnny wonders if "Jinkies" is a breakfast cereal. *There are no actual clues, as Velma could tell the only suspects were Trout and Red, since Mrs. Castard called to make sure they were all right. The only possible clue could be that when Trout grabbed Daphne as the ghost, he avoids the tackle, ''like a football player. Or the tape recorder, but Velma does not notice that. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches *Daphne's scarf turns white for a moment. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 1 Quotes "Sorry, like what did you say your name was? Trout Fisher or something? Isn't that, like, a job or something?" "I hate it when people say that!" -'Shaggy' and Trout Fisher Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 1